


The Pool

by Lokidokie10



Category: Avengers, Ironman, Ironman 3, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidokie10/pseuds/Lokidokie10
Summary: Peter decides to come clean with the avengers about spiderman. Just in a way they don’t expect.





	The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based off of the latest video Tom Holland posted on his Instagram and I just had to write something. It’s not very long buuut there is Harley/Peter/Tony/Baby Stark fluff at the end I hope I wrote it well :D  
> Enjoy lovelies xx

The world was peaceful. No missions have come in for a few weeks now so the avengers decided to spend a nice summer day at Tony’s rooftop pool. The sun was warm and the cool breeze soft, the perfect temperature for a well deserved nap on the poolside. Until freezing water splashed all over his bare chest and swimming shorts. Shooting upright he glared at the culprit before standing up slowly.  
“Willson I swear to god. I will throw you off the roof”  
“Oh come on Tony you wouldn’t do that. Not in front of lil petey”

Just then the teenager in question runs out and dive bombs into the pool. He resurfaces with the biggest (and cutest Tony believes but don’t tell anyone) smile. His brown locks were plastered to his head and when he ran a hand though them it spikes up adorably.  
“Can you even swim?”  
Steve sends a disapproving look at a laughing Bucky and whacks him on the arm for his comment. 

“Have you finished all your homework Pete?” Tony ignores Natasha’s playful smile at his fatherly demeanour.  
“Yessss Mr Stark. Why aren’t you in the pool. I felt like I was gonna have a heat stroke as soon as I walked out of the aircon” he giggles and swims to the edge closest to where Tony is standing.  
“I might come in later kid”  
Peter gives him a look that implies he doesn’t believe Tony’s fib but swims away anyway. 

Natasha was sitting elegantly on a blow up flamingo and slowly drifting around the pool as Clint pushed it around and followed like a puppy. Steve was cooking some food on the barbecue with Bucky watching over him. Sam was treading water in the pool chatting to Rhodey who was sitting with his feet in the water. Pepper lay next to him in a blue one piece that brought out her eyes. He could spot a small bump on her stomach that was his little treasure. Wanda was sitting with Vision on one of the chairs, probably explaining to him how the barbecue worked by the way she was elaborating with her hands and he kept looking back at Steve and Bucky. 

A light tap on his arm made him turn his head to Thor who was amusingly trying to understand what sun baking was next to him. He pointed with a smile at Peter who was standing in front of Harley down at the shallow end of the pool. The boys were only a few years apart and got along amazingly. Both of them in the lab can be concerning so Tony always watches over them since last time. They do not talk about that anymore. Tony focuses on their conversation.

Harley leans forward and whispers something to Peter with awe on his face.  
“FRI sound enhance” he mumbles to his glasses. Suddenly he can hear what they’re whispering about.  
“You can lift up to 10 thousand pounds?! Ohmygod that’s awesome”  
“Enough to lift my sins” Peter nods his head solemnly. Harley chuckles.  
“What sins?”  
“All my poor Nintendo dogs I’ve abandoned” Peter looks sad but Tony can see the small happy glitter in his brown eyes. Harley breaks into laughter and Peter joins him. The boys draw a few looks and affectionate smiles from all the avengers even the ones who give Pete a hard time. *cough*Sam and Bucky*cough*.  
“Hey Harley watch this. Record it I wanna see their faces”  
Pulling his phone out obediently he questions Peter excitedly.  
“What are ya gonna do?”  
“None of them know I’m- well you know” he says with a mischievous smirk that could rival Loki’s. Oh Tony’s got a bad feeling about this. 

Peter quickly runs over to a blow up ring and walks as far back as he can. Some of the more attentive avengers watch curiously like Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Steve but the others are oblivious. Until Peter yells:  
“THIS BITCH EMPTY!” Before sprinting towards the pool. Jumping higher than an ordinary person he yells once again “YEET” before doing a flip and somehow fitting himself inside the ring before splashing into the pool. 

Everyone was still except for Harley who jumped up and was exclaiming over Peter. The avengers eyes were wide. Natasha’s face displayed understanding and she was grinning. The others were slowly coming to their own conclusions. Some faces ranged from anger, confusion and amusement. 

“WHAT! THE! FUCK!” 

Tony and Peter endured a lifetime of chiding that night, but a weight was lifted off Tony’s chest knowing that if Peter was ever in trouble as spiderman the avengers would be there to help, knowing his alter ego. Walking into the lounge room his heart melted at the sight he was met with.  
Star Wars was playing on the tv. Harley had his head on Peters shoulder and Peters face was smothered in the younger boy’s curls.  
“FRI, take a picture. I’m definitely framing this” he whispered with a loving smile. He had everything he ever dreamed of. The boys were his lifeline, his treasures. And another one was soon to join them.


End file.
